


you think I didn’t hear it, did you?

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Extreme Corny stuff ahead, F/F, Fluff, random drabble, super corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: Out of nowhere, she yelled, not that Marceline could hear her, right?





	you think I didn’t hear it, did you?

**Author's Note:**

> random stuff that i wrote when i was bored and when school was draining the hell out of me

You think I didn’t hear it, did you?

 

Bonnibel stretched her upper limbs _, finally_ , she sighed, limping both of her hands on her sides when the vice-president of the student council jogged up to catch up with her.

“Bonnibel!” her best friend, Lady Park called her as she stopped walking midway and smiled, “Hey, Lady—I told you I’d wait at the gates, Pepps is still on his way,” she glanced at her wristwatch and blinked, they still have 20 minutes to spare before their family butler, Gerard (she calls him Peppermint because of his hair) arrives.

“Oh, should we just wait outside then? Or do you want to go to that new café just a couple of blocks away?” Lady asked, her light blonde hair swaying to her sides, fringes were drawn upwards by a couple of rainbow coloured hair clips. The pink haired woman shook her head, frowning in the process, “Sorry but I don’t think I can spare any more time with leisure—we have 3 majors exams next week and I haven’t started yet!” her calm façade contorted into somewhat of fear and apprehension and her Korean friend just sighed.

There’s no stopping Bonnibel when it comes to academics.

“Fine, such a waste, I wanted to go there,” she muttered, Bonnibel just smiled at her wanly, gently patting her friend’s back as they stood at the sides of the gates just outside the school.

“Jake can take you there,” she comforted her friend, Lady scoffed, “And with Finn,” she sighed dejectively. It has been a problem since they started dating, Jake is just the same year with her and Bonnie while Finn is still in middle school—every time that they’d go on a date, Jake would always bring his younger adoptive brother just because and Lady couldn’t complain even though Finn’s completely able to defend himself.

“Right,” Bonnie bobbed her head, understanding her friend’s pain, even though she hadn’t dated someone yet—she knows how to sympathize with her friend.

Lady looked back at the school and gasped, slapping Bonnie’s arm in surprise, she leaned to whisper, _“Marceline’s_ here!”

Bonnibel blushed, her crush since she was a freshman (she’s now a junior) was just a couple of meters away from them. She immediately pulled away from her friend, looking straight, fighting the redness that’s been creeping up to her face. Lady glanced back, “She’s alone—and she’s busy listening music,” the blonde frowned, “It seems she just finished with her band practice.”

Bonnibel gulped—Marceline was the lead bassist and vocalist of The Scream Queens, she also writes songs for the band and even though most of their music is in the indie scene, they somehow still got popular.

She gripped her hold with the sling of her shoulder bag as Lady whispered, “ _She’s here.”_

Her eyes widened when Lady yelled, “Hey, Marceline!” just as about when Marceline walked pass them, eyes still glued on her phone, her frisky hair was on a ponytail, her grown fringes swaying to the sides as she walked. Bonnibel pinched Lady’s side and the blonde squirmed in pain—but Marceline didn’t look at them.

“Oh, she didn’t hear you,” Bonnibel sighed in relief, Lady tilted her head, “She’s wearing headphones—“ her eyes bulged open, “Woah, really expensive ones,” she made Bonnibel look when Marceline’s back was now on them. She looked at her crush and nodded—she saw those headphones on advertisements and nodded in agreement with her friend, her heart finally calming when Marceline was about to round a corner.

Out of nowhere, she yelled, not that Marceline could hear her, right?

“Hey, Marceline Abadeer!” she yelled, closing her eyes, “I liked you since I was a freshman!” she screamed at the top of her lungs and Lady laughed in amazement, “WOW!” she chuckled, Marceline rounded a corner and Bonnibel let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding.

Why she did that was still a mystery to her but it’s good to let it out for that time.

What she didn’t know was what happened next when Marceline backpedalled, as if she was tracing her steps and stopped at the corner, smirking wide at Bonnibel. Lady shrieked, pushing Bonnibel towards the raven haired girl who walked to their direction.

They were a meter away from each other and Bonnibel froze.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to them, when Marceline was about to round that particular corner, she paused her music because she was about to call Keila when she heard a sweet voice yelling “ _Hey, Marceline Abadeer!_ ” she rounded the corner but stopped when she was out of their sight (all thanks to the huge wall) “ _I liked you since I was a freshman!”_ Marceline’s eyes widened at the confession and couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.

She liked Bonnibel Bubblegum for almost a year now—when she helped her once with her band’s gig at their school—she was sweet, would blush easily, and a big nerd. Though that was their only encounter, Marceline started seeing her more in the school which was probably because she’s the student body president.

She liked how sincere Bonnibel is to the students—how she would get mad at them for breaking the school rules. She was the perfect blend of what she would want in a coffee, not too sweet, dark, and _hot_.

She backpedalled and walked towards the blushing pink haired beauty that was pushed by her best friend, Lady. (she knew of her because they’re actually neighbours, which she was thankful for because she could see Bonnibel on the weekends)

She was now a meter away from her—Bubblegum was avoiding her gaze, her hands were at the back of her hips,”I—you heard me?” she asked, silently as if almost a whisper, her eyes landed on her emerald ones for a second before going back to the ground as if it’s the one that she was talking to.

Marceline couldn’t help but smile at how cute Bonnibel looked. No one could imagine how the scary ass, manipulative yet sweet and gentle student council president looked flustered under Marceline’s gaze (In which she felt proud for)

“All of it, actually,” she said as she smiled at her, this time, Bonnibel looked up (Marceline’s a head taller) “Don’t worry,” she tilted her head, winking at her; “I like you, too.”

She heard Bonnibel gather all of her breath, Lady was jumping up and down; hand on her mouth as if she was stopping herself from screaming.

“ _Huh_ \---- what?” Bonnibel’s crimson eyes widened, her lips were trembling from the confession of her _crush._ she couldn’t believe it, _She likes me?_

Just as when Marceline was about to say something again, a white Mercedez-Benz stopped under the _Loading and Unloading Zone_ and Marceline knew who it was when Peppermint came out from the car, glaring at her. (she knew why though) she smiled one last time at Bonnibel before saying, “I’ll see you in school,” with one final wink, she walked back to where she came from and when she was out of Bonnibel’s sight---,

The pink haired woman fell on her knees, clutching her chest, feeling it’s fast rate, “Oh my god,” she breathed, Peppermint ran to her side and crouched down, “What did she do to you?!”

Lady beamed at the worried butler, “She just stole something important,” Peppermint blinked, eyes full of rage, “What did she steal?!”

“My—my heart.” Bonnibel silently muttered, “She—she stole my heart.”

 


End file.
